Obliviate
by EledithGS
Summary: Harry Potter se encuentra cursando su sexto año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Hasta ahora todo parece estar bien en su relación con Draco Malfoy, su antes enemigo; pero una marca, una guerra mágica y un Lord Tenebroso cambiarán el curso de las cosas. "—Obliviate—susurró Draco apuntando a Harry con su varita [...]"
1. Capítulo 1

La estación King Cross.

—Hay muchos muggles por aquí hoy—dijo el señor Weasley entrando a la estación de trenes, este era seguido por sus hijos, esposa y Harry. Fred y George fueron los primeros en atravesar los muros seguidos de Ginny con la señora y el señor Weasley y detrás de ellos Harry, Hermione y Ron.

Una vez dentro del Expreso a Hogwarts todo era un gran bullicio, tanto de las lechuzas, sapos y gatos como de los niños de primer año que estaban emocionados por ir a la "Escuela", mucho más los nacidos de _muggles_. El trío de oro entró en un compartimiento y justo en ese momento Harry diviso una cabellera rubia que pasaba junto a su ventana e inmediatamente recordó a Draco Malfoy, su "pareja" desde mediados de quinto curso cuando Umbridge "reinaba" en Hogwarts. El tren pitó y enseguida empezó a avanzar, los niños de primero asomaron sus cabezas y se despidieron de sus padres, Harry miro a Ron y a Hermione recordando su primer año.

Draco y Harry comenzaron su noviazgo de una manera poco inusual, siempre se encontraban en los pasillos y el rubio lo miraba a los ojos, en el cual había un curioso brillo, y le dedicaba una leve sonrisa. Al principio Harry pensó que solo se burlaba de él, como siempre, pero conforme pasaron los días y meses todo el odio y rencor que se "tenían", o al menos eso pensaban, se convirtió en apreció, cariño y... ¿Amor? Un día Harry se encontraba en la biblioteca y Draco se sentó a su lado, el rubio lo miro a los ojos y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, le confeso lo que sentía por él. Harry quien sentía lo mismo no lo dudó ni un segundo y beso al rubio. Claro que no fue fácil para ninguno de los dos porque tenían que simular que se odiaban a muerte cuando lo único que sentían era amor… pero lo seguirán escondiendo por el bien de los dos.

Faltaban pocas horas para llegar a Hogwarts y el Gryffindor ya extrañaba a su Slytherin, quería, necesitaba y ansiaba verlo.

— ¡Harry!—dijo Hermione— ¿Nos estas poniendo atención?  
— ¡Ah!, si claro—respondió Harry distrayéndose de sus pensamientos.  
—Decíamos que ya tenemos que ponernos el uniforme, ya vamos a llegar a Hogwarts.  
Harry se sonrojo ante la idea de ver a Draco cambiándose.  
— ¡Harry!, otra vez te fuiste—dijo la castaña ya algo irritada por el comportamiento de su amigo.  
—Lo siento—respondió Harry—Es que...Yo… solo necesito tomar un poco de aire—dijo el moreno tomando su uniforme y algo más.  
—Está bien, te esperaremos en los carruajes.  
Potter asintió y salió del compartimiento dirigiéndose al área de prefectos donde sabía que hallaría a su rubio. Cuando llego a la puerta se puso su capa de invisibilidad, entro y se posó alado del rubio.  
—Acompáñame a cambiarme—susurro Harry al oído de Draco, este se sobresaltó y un leve sonrojo estallo en sus mejillas.  
— ¿Potter?, ¿Qué haces aquí? — susurro Draco.  
— ¿Desde cuándo nos llamamos por nuestros apellidos Malfoy?—contesto el ojiverde con media sonrisa.  
—Particularmente me parece demasiado atractivo.  
— ¿Con quién hablas Draco?—pregunto Pansy al otro lado del vagón.  
—Con nadie, iré a tomar un poco de aire y a cambiarme—contesto.  
—Te espero en la tercer cabina—susurro Harry a lo que Draco contesto con una sonrisa.

Harry se aproximó a "la tercera cabina" y espero al rubio. Draco estaba tardando así que se quitó la playera y comenzó a ponerse la camisa del uniforme, al instante el rubio entro. Harry le sonrió y se acercó a él quedando a pocos centímetros de sus labios.  
—Tardaste mucho Dragón—susurro Harry arrastrando las palabras, Draco le contesto con un beso y lo llevo hasta el asiento. Harry no supo cuándo pero ya estaba debajo de Draco besándolo y acariciándolo, el chico de lentes no aguanto más, tomo al Slytherin y lo poso debajo de él comenzando a desabrocharle el botón del pantalón. Acaricio el blanquecino abdomen y pellizco un pezón. Malfoy gimió y se separó de Potter.  
—No Harry, aquí no—dijo Draco con voz entrecortada por el placer.  
— ¿Por qué?—respondió Harry aproximándose otra vez a sus labios, el rubio puso la mano en el pecho de Harry y lo aparto.  
—No...No quiero que me escuchen y... ya casi llegamos—contesto el Draco tomando el uniforme del Gryffindor, se lo lanzo. —Mejor ya cámbiate.  
Harry sonrió y empezó a cambiarse, se mordió el labio, era mucha tentación ver a Draco ahí: "¡Semidesnudo!"

— ¿Y Harry?—pregunto Hermione.  
—Ya debió haber bajado—contesto Ron.  
En el vagón contiguo se encontraba Luna con su peculiar revista "El Quisquilloso".  
— ¡Harry!, ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó la rubia sonriendo al ver a su amigo salir de un compartimiento.  
— ¡Oh!, Luna es que... Yo... Amm al parecer se me hizo tarde.  
—Qué curioso... ¿Bajamos?  
—Seguro  
Llegaron a la puerta donde se suponía que estarían los carruajes pero se percataron que estaba cerrada.  
— ¡Por Merlín!—exclamó Luna.  
—Tranquila ahí viene alguien—dijo Harry al ver una sombra acercarse.  
—Vaya, vaya, Señor Potter, Señorita Lovegood—dijo el profesor Snape.  
—Buenas noches profesor—respondió Luna cortésmente.  
—Llegan tarde, cinco puntos menos para cada casa—abrió la puerta y los dejo pasar.  
Harry diviso a Draco, a quien le estaban revisando las maletas.  
— ¡Lindo cabello Potter!—comentó el rubio a forma de insulto pues el cabello de Harry estaba hecho un caos, pero Harry se sonrojo pues sabía que era un cumplido y no un insulto. Luna lo miro y sonrió, empezaron a caminar en dirección al castillo, ya no había más carruajes.  
—Lamento que hayas perdido los carruajes Luna—comentó Harry.  
—No importa, fue como estar con un amigo.  
— ¡Pero yo soy tu amigo!  
— ¡Ah! qué lindo.

Ya en el castillo específicamente en el gran comedor se encontraba Ron devorando una gelatina, como si no hubiese comido nada en todo el día.  
— ¡Ronald...podrías...dejar...de...comer!—dijo Hermione golpeándolo con un libro—Tu mejor amigo está perdido y tu estas comiendo como si no pasara nada.  
—Tranquila, mira quien viene—respondió Ron señalando a Harry que entraba por la puerta. Harry se sentó al frente de Hermione y Ron.  
— ¿Dónde estabas?—ataco Hermione  
—Ammmmm... más tarde te cuento  
—Pero...  
—Más al rato Hermione—respondió el ojiverde.


	2. Capítulo 2

**¿Nido cariño?**

—Entonces, ¿Porque llegaste tarde al banquete? — pregunto Hermione. La cena había terminado y todos estaban caminando directo a sus dormitorios.  
—Amm... Es que me entretuve con Malfoy—respondió Harry. Hermione y Ron lo miraron extrañados—Me insulto—aclaro Harry.  
—Espero que no te quedaras callado—dijo Ron.  
—Claro que no—respondió Harry con un ligero sonrojo.

Ya era el tercer día desde que Harry había llegado a Hogwarts y no había podido tener ni un momento a solas con Draco. Era noche, todos dormían y Harry necesitaba ver a su rubio. Se levantó de su cama, tomo la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador, se dio cuenta que el rubio no estaba en su habitación si no que se encontraba en el lago, sonrió y salió de su habitación.

Cuando llego al lago diviso a Draco sentado bajo un árbol. La noche era fresca y una brisa acariciaba el suave rostro del Slytherin alborotando sus cabellos platinados. Harry se aproximó a él y dándole un suave abraso por detrás beso su cuello. Draco se sobresaltó.

—Shhhh... Dame un beso, nadie nos ve—dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras.  
—Harry ¿qué haces?—contestó Draco—Quítate la capa.

El chico de cabello oscuro le hizo caso y se quitó la capa. Se acercó suavemente a los labios del rubio y comenzaron a besarse. Draco tomo a Harry por la nuca y lo atrajo más a él. Harry se separó un poco.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Potter.

—Estaba pensando…—contestó Malfoy viendo fijamente los ojos de Harry.  
—Lo que daría por saber tus pensamientos—dijo Harry con voz seductora.

Draco se separó de su amado y se puso serio.

—No creo que sea fácil odiarte este año Potter...—Harry sonrió y se acercó a Draco.

—No creo que sea muy difícil Malfoy...—el rubio le dedico un hermosa sonrisa y junto su frente con la de Harry, sus labios se rozaron y se fundieron en un beso.

Harry se recostó sobre el césped y Draco se puso a horcajadas de el. Se acercó y le modio el lóbulo. Harry gimió. El rubio se acercó a los labios de Harry y le dio una mordida en el inferior.  
—Vamos algún lugar—susurro Draco. Harry asintió y ayudó a que el rubio se levantara del piso, se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

Los dos chicos se aproximaron a las mazmorras de Slytherin. Llegaron a una puerta y Draco se acero a ella.

— ¿Contraseña? — susurro una voz.

—Sangre limpia ante todo—susurro el rubio e inmediatamente se abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Harry viendo el espacioso lugar de paredes altas y ladrillos verdes, con solo cuatro antorchas en cada una de las esquinas iluminando tenuemente el lugar, había una enorme cama en el centro con sabanas de seda verde oscuro.

—Esto es... o bueno como lo llamamos nosotros "Nido cariño". Este lugar es una leyenda en Hogwarts, solo los de Slytherin podemos ocuparlo, algunos afortunados llegan a entrar con sus pareja de otras casas, a veces Ravenclaw, o Hufflepuff pero nunca un Gryffindor—aseguró Draco—Eres el primero.

—Ah ¿Sí?—contestó Harry con picardía.

—Si..., eres el elegido—dijo Draco. — Mí elegido…

Harry se ruborizó y se acercó al rubio, le acaricio la frente y junto sus labios fundiéndolos en un apasionado y ansioso beso. Harry recostó al rubio en la cama mientras lo besaba intensamente. El Slytherin, inundado por la pasión, mordió el labio del Gryffindor haciendo que este gimiera. Draco prosiguió subiendo la playera de Harry hasta quitársela, el chico de cabello oscuro hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Draco besándolo cariñosamente y de vez en cuando lamiéndolo un poco. El rubio alzo la cara de Harry y volvió a besarlo, estaba perdido en sus labios y esas hermosas facciones que poseía el niño que vivió. Tanto era su deseo que rasguño su espalda de una forma muy sensual con sus suaves y pálidos dedos haciendo que Harry se estremeciera.

—Perdón—murmuro Draco ya excitado. Harry no pudo responder, estaba perdido en el escultural cuerpo de su amante, lo miro como si quisiera comérselo y lo beso con más profundidad, con dedos ágiles desabrocho la camisa de Draco dejado al descubierto su pecho pálido. Harry recargo su abdomen desnudó contra el de Draco profundizando aún más su beso.

—Harry…— susurro el rubio y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Harry sin antes evitar pellizcar una de sus nalgas, bajo el pantalón del Gryffindor y vio su erección, la boca se le hizo agua y bajo sus boxers. Acaricio un poco el miembro de Harry y lo metió a su boca.

—Mgh… ¡Draco! — gimió Harry.

El rubio comenzó un suave vaivén, metiendo y sacando el miembro de Harry, mientras este se retorcía y gemía. Harry acaricio el cabello de Draco y levanto sus caderas haciendo así que Draco tuviera más acceso a su miembro.

—Sí… Draco... Sí así… — susurro Harry. Ambos chicos comenzaron a sentir el sudor caer por sus espaldas.

Draco subió hasta la boca de Harry y lo beso con intensidad sin dejar de acariciar con su mano la dura erección.

—Ahora me toca a mí... — dijo Harry y bajo hasta la entrepierna del rubio, tomo su miembro con la mano empezó a dar suaves besos al rededor y subiendo y bajando la mano pudo ver como su amante se retorcía del placer.

—Mgh… ¡Harry! — gimió Draco.

Harry introdujo la erección del rubio a su boca y comenzó un fuerte vaivén y con una de sus manos le apretó una de las nalgas. Con un ágil movimiento Draco acostó a Harry y se sentó a horcajadas de él, quedando así arriba de su León. Sus erecciones se rozaron y Harry sintió una corriente eléctrica.

—Te necesito Draco…— susurro Harry — Te necesito dentro…

Draco sonrió con malicia y elevo las piernas de Harry hasta que quedaron en sus hombros. Introdujo un dedo en Harry.

— ¡Ah! ¡Draco!... — gimió Harry y se mordió el labio inferior.

Harry pudo sentir como un segundo dedo se abría camino a su interior y segundos después un tercer dedo. Draco puso la punta de su erección frente a la entrada de Harry.

— ¿Puedo entrar?— preguntó Draco con voz suave.  
— ¡Hazlo ya!— gritó Harry.

Draco tomo la erección de Harry en sus manos y lo penetro con cuidado. Harry cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió eran de un esmeralda intenso. Draco comenzó a moverse viendo como su pareja se retorcía del placer, movió la mano que estaba en la erección de Harry.

— ¿Te gusta? — pregunto el rubio entrecortadamente.

— ¡Sí! ¡Draco!... No dejes… No dejes de metérmela... — gimió Harry quien solo atinaba a aferrarse de las sabanas.

El rubio se acercó a la boca de Harry y lo beso con pasión, el moreno agarro a Draco por la nuca y lo acerco más a él. Sin dejar de penetrarlo Draco comenzó a besar el cuello de Harry. Sintiendo como llegaba al clímax Harry apretó las nalgas.

— ¡Dios Potter!— gritó el rubio agonizante de placer.

Draco empezó a embestir a Harry más y más rápido, con un rápido movimiento tomo el miembro de Harry y comenzó a masturbarlo.

—Mgh... Draco…Si así…— Harry gemía, sudaba y se retorcía de placer. — ¡Ah! ¡Dios! — grito Harry al sentir que el miembro de Draco tocaba un punto que lo hacía retorcerse de placer.

— ¡Harry! — grito Draco y se derramo dentro de él. Harry apretó las sabanas al sentir las últimas estocadas de Draco y se derramo sobre su abdomen. Draco comenzó a salir suavemente de Harry y se recostó a su lado.

—Te amo—susurro Draco con voz entrecortada. — ¡Merlín, Harry! Te amo…

—También te amo—dijo Harry y abrazo al rubio. Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos, Draco posó sus labios en la frente de Harry y dio un pequeño beso, después acaricio la suave frente del moreno hasta quedarse dormidos.

*LUMOS*

¡Hola gente de !

Soy Eledith y escribo este Fanfiction en Wattpad pero una amiga me dijo que lo subiera aquí, así que… Aquí está. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

*NOX*


End file.
